


Heart of Stone

by Rhysbees



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Gun Violence, M/M, Overuse of the word idiot, Suicidal Thoughts, no betas we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22858036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhysbees/pseuds/Rhysbees
Summary: An alternate ending to Sonic the Hedgehog 2020.Stobotnik angst fic.Tags will update as the work goes on.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone, Maddie Wachowski/Tom Wachowski
Comments: 18
Kudos: 124





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if Charas are OOC
> 
> No Sonic charas belong to me – Mom just says it’s my turn in the sandbox
> 
> Not beta’d and written at 1AM so sorry for any grammar errors

Sonic lay on the ground, finally still. The scene fell into silence broken only by the rapid footsteps of Tom and Maddie. They reached the body quickly, Maddie jumping into vet mode immediately searching for a pulse. There was none. Even when he was unconscious the first time, it had been easy to find the racing pulse, but now he lay quiet.

“I’m sorry Tom.”

Tom clenched his jaw tightly. He had only known that Sonic had existed for less than a week, but even he would admit that he had grown highly attached to the little alien. He didn’t know what to feel as he stared at the body. It was something like sadness or anger, but somehow different than both.

They sat in silence for what felt like an eternal moment before a sharp voice cut through the air like a whip - startling both Tom and Maddie.

“I dont mean to be indelicate here but someone should get some ice... keep the body fresh. .”

Tom whirled around, drawing a gun. He was surprised to find it pointing straight at an equally surprised Robotnik.

“When did you leave the-“

“When did you get a gun!”

For the second time it seemed, the odd trio of Wachowskis and Sonic had managed to surprise Robotnik.

“Wade gave it to me. You were monologuing. When did you leave the ship?”

“While you were busy with your _emotions_. It seemed no-one was going to be _intelligent_ enough to put the body on ice and I’d have Agent Stone do it but he’s _not here_.”

Now that he’d mentioned it, Robotnik did wonder where Stone was. He was usually on time to this sort of thing after all. Maybe he was back in San Francisco...

He was brought rudely from his thoughts by the barrel of the gun the idiot - Tom - was wielding haphazardly. It seemed that he’d missed some sort of heartfelt speech. Ah well. It probably wasn’t important.

“Pay attention you stupid fuck!”

Robotnik grinned, his back teeth grinding - A nasty _nasty_ habit his dentist had told him to stop many times.

“My, _my_ someone’s self conscious. Vulgarity is _quite_ a poor substitute for intelligence _Mister_ Wachowski... Now what are you going to do with that gun Mister Wachowski? Surely someone like yourself wouldn’t shoot an unarmed man?”

He held up his hands in surrender. Of course, his ship was on autopilot and would fire on command, but the simpleton didn’t need to know that.

“You simply don’t have the _guts_.”

He could see the hesitation in the cops eyes. Yes. Men like that could always be exploited. That’s what made them so _weak_. He walked forward, pressing his chest against the barrel of the gun. He could feel Wachowski’s hands trembling. The poor fool.

“What’s the matter Wachowski! Never taken a life? Oh. Wait. You’ve lived in this _disgusting_ little town your whole life _haven’t you?!_ Well get used to it! What do you think you’ll be doing in the city? Hmmm? Milking old Cousin Jed’s _cows_?! Cleaning Aunt Betsie’s _gutters?!”_

“ _SHUT UP!_ ”

It was the woman – Maddie - this time. Robotnik took a step back, startled.

“You know _nothing_ of community! You know nothing of family! That’s why you wrap yourself up in fancy clothes and hide away with your stupid robots! I know why you hate us! It’s because the feeling of love is foreign to you, isn’t it? Because it’s unknown. That’s why you’re _scared_ of it! Because you can’t break it down into numbers or parts!”

Robotnik growled.

“Oh I don’t _care_ enough about you to _hate_ you.”

He turned his attention back to Tom.

“Come on Tom. Do it!”

But Tom had doubt written all over his face. He backed up. 

“ _Coward_. Then put down the gu-“

It all happened in a split second. Things tended to work like that, it seemed. That’s what happened when one involved an alien self-declared hedgehog with super speed.

It started with a two near simultaneous cracks. The sky glowed blue. Suddenly, Robotnik felt that he was viewing things in slow motion. It was like he was being boosted by the hedgehog’s quill, but unlike then he had no control over his motions now. He was stuck as an observer.

The hedgehog’s eyes snapped open. Thunder crackled and a bolt of lightning struck the ground. The idiot cop startled, pulling the trigger of the gun. Out of nowhere, a body appeared between himself and the cop. The body, he calculated, had already been in motion before the lightning had started and the gun’s trigger pulled. The body, he realized, was Agent Stone’s.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapters for busy bois
> 
> once the angst is done there’ll be more of tom and maddie dont worry

Time moved in slow motion. Robotnik watched, eyes wide as Agent Stone threw himself in front of the oncoming bullet. His eyes widened, but he remained calm. He was sure that the stupid blue hedgehog would come swooping in. He’d seen it stop bullets before, and what sort of idiotic _hero_ let someone _die_? But nothing came. No blue blur sped by. No. The bullet entered Agent Stone and Robotnik felt the wet spray of blood and viscera against his face. He saw the idiot behind Stone open his mouth – his face screwed into a horrified expression upon realizing what he had done. And then. Time proceeded as normal.

Stone’s body hit the pavement with an audible _crack_ as his skull smashed against the hard asphalt. Robotnik became aware of screaming and realized that not only was it the idiot Tom but also himself. Robotnik stared at the body, frozen, his mind running hundreds of calculations – looking at hundreds of scenarios. But he knew. He could either capture the blue pincushion or he could save his agent. Not both. He growled low in his throat.

How many times had he told Agent Stone that he wouldn’t miss him? How many times had he said that he would happily leave him for dead? How many times had he called Stone idiotic for worrying over Robotnik’s life? He wanted to walk away from Stone. Use the distraction caused by the agent being shot. Already the hedgehog had lost its blue glow, eyes widening at the scene before it. Had it ever seen _blood_ before? Had it seen _death_?? What had its life been like before it came to this shitty town?

What _were_ these thoughts? He didn’t give a damn about the hedgehog’s life. He just needed to capture it. And now was his chance. And yet, he felt himself unable to turn away from Stone. It was like he was possessed. He felt himself grab the agent. He heard his own voice –and God wasn’t that an odd feeling – bark at the idiot cop to “Stay Back!.” He felt himself run back towards the ship, carefully placing the agent in the seat with himself crouching behind – the ship was only built for one. He barked the order for the ship to fly back to headquarters. It was only when the ship was flying away that he felt in control of himself again.

He realized then that he had _no_ medical supplies on the small ship. He didn’t think he would need them. It was supposed to he a quick one man mission after all. A simple thing, since he had been able to reach supersonic speeds. A quick pickup almost. The trio should have been no match for his perfected ship. He cursed his lack of foresight. The ship was moving quickly, but the hedgehog’s resurrection had somehow shorted the mechanics allowing him to move as quickly as it. No. As he stared at Stone he came to the hard conclusion that it was statistically unlikely for Stone to make it through this alive.

He tore off his flight coat, pressing the fabric against the wound in Stone’s chest with one hand as the other searched for the source of bleeding on his head. Finding it, he tried to stop the bleeding from that as well. Stone was still breathing, shallow raspy breaths that sounded wrong. His lung was perforated. Robotnik knew he had to stop the air, but he had nothing except his flight suit with him. How could he be so _useless_? Stone was going to die.

His stomach felt like he had swallowed wrong. Why did that thought make him feel that way? It all defied logic. Nothing made sense. The hedgehog shouldn’t have been able to come back to life like that. It shouldn’t have been able to best his perfected machines. Stone should have been in San Francisco. He should have seen the cop get that gun. The hedgehog should have stopped the bullet. He should have left Stone and captured the thing. He should have been able to save him. He shouldn’t care at all. Stone meant nothing to him. Nothing made sense. He had never felt like this. He was always right. Always. But now everything felt wrong. _Wrong wrong wrong._

The walls of his ship were closing in on him. What was this feeling? Was he dying too? He couldn’t breathe.

He didn’t know how long he stayed like that - Too long he suspected – before he felt the machine land. He barked the order for it to open up before bolting out, Stone still in his arms.

Why did he feel the need to save Stone? Was it his fear- no, _hatred_ \- of failure? He didn’t fear anything. _No of course he didn’t._

_But then why did he feel so afraid?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer I know ass-nothing about science and medicine. I’m a music composer by trade haha.
> 
> Short chapter this one

Robotnik sprinted from the ship’s hangar to the medical bay in his lair, shouting codes and procedures to the many robots awaiting them inside. Robotnik had long done away with human staff. He saw them as stupid – they misunderstood him, questioned him – asked for things like days off. His robots worked tirelessly. They never talked back. They were perfect.

_But they weren’t Stone_.

He gently placed his assistant on the operating table, stepping back so that the machines could do their jobs. They immediately hooked Stone up to a multitude of wires and Robotnik could see from the numbers that Stone was fading fast. He was too late. He shouted at the robots to _“Do something!”_ but all they were already doing all they could.

_God_. Why did he care so much? Stone had always been the only living agent he had ever kept around. All of the others had failed him in one way or another. No. It was simply too costly – to inconvenient to attempt to replace Stone. He had worked with the man for almost five years now – no other agents had lasted longer than six months – and after the Moscow fiasco he knew that the government would not allow him to be without human supervision again. They believed that he couldn’t hack a human like he had hacked their primitive surveillance bots – after-all. No. It was simply too annoying to replace Stone.

He felt nothing personal towards the man.

And yet his stomach dropped as he watched Stone flatline – the machines around him blaring a code red as resuscitation procedures started. He watched numbly as the procedures failed and the robots delivered a time of death in their cold, detached mien.

_No_.

**_No._ **

He was Ivo Robotnik, five time PhD. He was smarter than any man on earth. He wasn’t like any other man on earth – any other human on earth. He did not fail. He could not. He had lost battles, but he _always_ won the war.

_What was death to a God?_


End file.
